narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Smoking Devastation
In the land of fire, a small rainstorm had began to occur. The clouds were a light grey, yet held some darkness to them. There was a house in a clearing , one that was currently bring pounded upon by the small rain droplets. Inside the house lie, a man and his lover. The man had pale skin, and white hair. In the fireplace, lie a stack of wooden logs that was currently on fire. They provided a mild resistance against the chill that attempted to cool the home. He was laying on the couch, and on top of his chest lie his lover. "I'd give you the whole shinobi world if I could Kemuri." He said. He honestly mean that. She had become something more than any other woman had become. Could become. In his many many many, years of living , he hadn't met anyone who could be as special as her. It was a warm day. The forest's branches let through dappled sunlight on the two people that lie curled up in the floor below. From their appearance it was clear they were lovers, with the young blonde haired woman curling up closer to her lover. Her leadership days had passed, the village that she watched flourish was in the hands of a capable successor. All that mattered was the man in her arms, the one that she had met on her personal journey since leaving the village. While he had a devilish side to him, Kemuri liked to think she brought out a better side of him. She intertwined her hands with his, pausing to kiss him on the lips. "I love you," she said, the three words used so often yet never truer then now. Of all of the guys who tried to woo her, he was the only one who managed to make a persuasive argument. So there they were, curled as almost one entity. Muramasa smiled and kissed her again after she spoke. "I love you too." He replied. Muramasa bit his lip as he slowly yet, confidently let his hand slide down her soft back and onto her rear and the other to his thigh. "I remembered when we met. You weren't an easy one to approach." He said. His eyes were at first staring into the fireplace, but now they traced the air as he focused them on her. Kemuri laughed, a delicious yet clear sound. "Then again, neither were you. We were probably as opposite as opposite could be." she thought aloud. Her mind flashed back to the time where they first met, in a place not unlike the one they were in now, back when she was fresh from leaving the place she fostered into a wonderful and ambitious village. Thinking now, she realized that she had first met Muramasa with hostility, using her vast array of abilities to clash with him on equal footing, overwhelming his Dark Release's absorption prowess with the complexity of her kekkei tōta. Kemuri grinned at the thought of her humbling a very arrogant Muramasa, who until that point had proven to be quite a untouchable opponent. Kemuri winded her left hand through his hair as she kissed his lips once more, savoring the contact. Muramasa gladly took the kiss with his lips. He kissed back, moving his hands down to her thigh and clenched it. He then kept his grip of her thighs but broke away from the kiss, even though he really didnt want to. " Yes. It was quite the battle." He thought back. " Remember when you kissed me and did the thing with the smoke?" He said." And I broke away and blew it away using wind?" He said, thinking of the past. Kemuri sighed before grinning, "Yep, and you started hacking like a teenager that had their first cigarette. It was hilarious, that is until you blew away the smoke. At that point I knew it wouldn't be a simple kiss and the end of the battle," At this Kemuri turned serious, "but we need to talk about us. Where are we going with this? Are we going to settle down, or travel more? Personally, I would be more than happy to continue adventuring, there's a lot in the world I haven't seen," Following this statement, she rested her head on Muramasa's shoulder, taking comfort in his proximity and the wonderful sights and smells of the spring day. Muramasa chuckled. "Hm, I honestly haven't thought about the future. I have been stuck on focused on the present due to being with you. But I do have some more traveling I would like to do. There are some objectives I have to complete, but they aren't on a time limit." He said. He honestly didnt want to include her with his missions. Such as the others of killing the current jinchuriki of the 7 tails, The Aburame. "But is there anywhere you'd want to go specifically?" He asked. Muramasa loved Kemuri very much, couldn't bear it if she got hurt. Kemuri thought for a while. "I don't know to be honest. I'd be happy going anywhere, particularly down by the shores. I heard the Land of Waves is wonderful this time of year," Kemuri said aloud. She noted that he mentioned objectives, while she knew he meant missions. She wondered what the mission was about this time, and who the target would be. However, she didn't push him, despite knowing she was more than capable of defending herself should danger on these missions arise. "What do you want to do now?" Kemuri asked, noting her own desire to do something physically stimulating, though she wasn't sure what at the moment. With no objectives that required her immediate attention, she was free to do what she saw fit, and at the moment she saw staying curled up with her lover as entirely appropriate. "Okay, the land of waves will be fine." He said. "I think it'd be nice to see it aswell." He smiled. " I think I have a new objective near there." He said. His white pupils, looking at her eyes. He wanted to destroy the 7 tails jinchuriki and put the tailed beast into one of the sages tools but he erased that thought out of his mind at the moment.